kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Jaq
}= - Journal = |journalUX='Cinderella & Jaq' Cinderella (1950) A girl who believes dreams come true, and her very good friend. }}}} Jaq is 'n karakter uit die Kasteel van drome in die prequel-spel Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en van Kingdom Hearts Union χ. Hy is van Walt Disney se twaalf geanimeerde speelfilm, . Verskyning Jaq is 'n klein bruin muis met 'n lang stert en twee groot voorste tande. Danksy Cinderella dra hy geminiaturiseerde klere wat sy spesiaal vir hom gemaak het; Jaq se op maat gemaakte uitrusting bestaan uit 'n pet, skoene, 'n hemp en 'n overshirt, alles in rooi skakerings. In muisvorm het Jaq 'n merkwaardige hoë stemtoon om sy klein statuur te pas. Daarbenewens laat Jaq en sy muisvriende af en toe 'n minderjarige toespraak uitstryk, met verwysing na Cinderella as "Cinderellie" en Lucifer as "Rucifie". Persoonlikheid Jaq is 'n natuurlike leier wat in beheer van die muise in Cinderella se sorg sorg, en neem dit dikwels op homself om nuwer muise aan die groep te verwelkom, soos Gus. Hy is baie intelligent en moedig en hou daarvan om hierdie eienskap by Lucifer te gebruik, wat die muise desperaat wil eet, om hom pranks te speel. Uit al die muise lyk Jaq die sterkste verhouding met Cinderella; sy moniteer dikwels sy leierskap en verwag dat hy die ander muise in die oog hou. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Jaq is eerste teenwoordig wanneer Ventus vasgevang is in 'n muiskas en hy inlig Cinderella in om hom te red. Nadat hy vrygelaat is, werk hy met Jaq om materiaal te versamel om 'n bal rok vir Cinderella te maak sodat sy die koninklike bal kan bywoon. Wanneer Ventus 'n pêrel van Lucifer steel, word hy vasgevang en Jaq red hom deur 'n bal garing te gooi. Maar die kat klop hom uit die dresser waarop dit staan, nou en draai dit tot Ventus kom tot sy redding. Na die kat se nederlaag, kan hulle die rok vir Cinderella betyds maak en haar droom uitkom. Jaq en Ventus sit later by die venster, kyk na die kasteel van drome voor hulle en bespreek hul drome. Gedurende Aqua se besoek word sy deur die Goeie fee tot die grootte van 'n muis gekrimp, nadat Lady Tremaine Cinderella in haar kamer toegesluit het. Sy ontmoet Jaq, wat op pad is met die sleutel, en maak sy pad na Cinderella. As hy deur Unversed gekant word, verdedig Aqua hom, sodat hy die sleutel tot Cinderella kan kry en haar vrylaat voordat die Groot Hertog haar verlaat. 'N geruime tyd later na die geveg op die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas kyk Jaq en die Goeie fee Cinderella en Prince Charming na hul romantiese dans vanaf 'n balkon in die ballroom. Vaardighede Alhoewel Jaq se vermoëns nie volledig uitgebeeld word in 'Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep' nie, wys hy in die film slim en onderduimse, eienskappe wat hom help tydens sy konstante konfrontasie met Lucifer. As 'n muis te wees, kan hy ook toegang tot spasies en areas wat nie vir mense toeganklik is nie. Gallery File:Jaq KHBBS.png|Jaq in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Sprite Jaq KHBBS.png|Jaq se HP Gauge Sprite File:Jaq KHUX.png|Jaq in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. Oorsprong Jaq verskyn eers in Walt Disney se film klassieke film, Cinderella. Die film is op sy beurt geïnspireer deur die sprokie van Charles Perrault, , wat in 1697 gepubliseer is. In Perrault se verhaal is die muise geneem vir die uitsluitlike doel om perde vir Cinderella se koets te word. Vir die rolprent is die rolle van die muise uitgebrei, en hulle het in vriende vir Cinderella verander, en sommige van hulle het verskillende persoonlikhede gegee. dus het Jaq die hoofmuis geword. Ook in die film word Jaq voortdurend saam met sy beste vriend, Gus, om te sien, 'n vet en stadiger muis wat ewe dapper en lojaal aan Cinderella is. Trivia *Jaq was die eerste nuwe Disney karakter wat in promosie foto's en footage van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep verskyn. *Die vinnige, onbegryplike taal wat deur Jaq in Cinderella gepraat is, is deur die Disney-verhaalman Winston Hibler, as "Muis Latyn", genoem. Omdat Jaq se gebruik van die taal oorgedra is in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, kom onderskrifte wat op die skerm verskyn nie ooreen met wat hy eintlik sê nie. Daar is egter 'n paar gevalle waar dit gebeur, soos wanneer hy met Ventus in 'n muisval praat en sy handelsmerk-frase, "Zugk-Zugk", gebruik. Ironies genoeg, as Ven terugkeer na Kasteel van drome en praat met Jaq in Cinderella se kamer, word Jaq se dialoog in die tekskassies presies gespel soos wat hy dit sê; Byvoorbeeld, "Ven-Ven" en "Flinderelly" word gebruik. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 09.09.2018.